


Like Statues in the Garden of Dreaming

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Bloodplay, Canon Compliant, Casual Sex, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Cunnilingus, During Canon, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Frottage, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Mana Transfer, Missing Scene, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Servants, Short One Shot, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. She had a taste of his blood, fresh and red.





	Like Statues in the Garden of Dreaming

Rider couldn't remember how it all started, or how it would all end. She knew how she came into this world, how she became a Servant, for this conflict. She had become too used to causing bloodshed, whether by her hand or by one's orders. She didn't think she could ever escape it; she didn't even know if she could touch another without the promise of death.

But this… this was different.

Lancer was a warrior, through and through. He wished to fight her, but not to be rid of her just yet. He wanted her to  _feel_  first. There was gentleness in his crimson eyes, what she hadn't seen in a long time. He was fierce in battle, but, once they joined, he was gentle with her. She lay upon the ground, soft and welcoming, and he lowered himself to between her legs, a lustful glint in his eyes. His hands were on her hips and his mouth pressed against her aching core, bringing out wanton noises from her lips. Her hands tangled in his hair, her back arching, she bucked her hips as his tongue's ministrations continued, her heart pounding and expressions inelegant and needy.

" _Cu Chulainn_ ," Rider murmured, speaking Lancer's true name.

Lancer ceased his actions, lifting his head from between her legs. He soon gasped once Rider sat up and pressed her lips against his, hard and wanting. Reaching between them, under the slip of his suit, her skillful hands found his aching member and began to stroke. He moaned into her mouth, with everything heating and pulsing as they found a melting rhythm. He hauled Rider in by the waist, pressing their bodies together, his hand tucking in between her legs, finishing what he started. She shuddered as she pressed herself into the palm of his hand, as if she had never been touched before.

They couldn't remember how this even began, but it was indisputable that it would come to an end soon. Until then, there was nothing more than flesh and bad blood.

One of her hands pressed callously onto his shoulder, while the other kept stroking his pulsing cock, just as she broke apart their kiss. She had a taste of his blood, fresh and red, licking her lips slowly. Her sweet release abounded in her, a storm waiting, eager to burst open.

As soon as it began, his harsh gasps and her sweet moans the only noises amongst them, all Rider could do was hold onto him tighter as she threw back her head, white-hot pleasure coursing through her form, shuddering with a sweet cry. Lancer soon joined her in becoming one as he roughly buried his face in her neck and muffling his deep groan of release, his teeth sharp and unforgiving.

The honeyed, welcome pleasure pulsed and faded as soon as it erupted. Pulling apart from each other, Rider soon extracted her hand from Lancer's groin, her tongue cleaning any traces of his release from her fingers. Lancer gently pulled out his fingers from between Rider's thighs and licked her essence away until there was nothing left.

" _Medusa_ ," he murmured, stroking the sweat-soaked plane of her back, his touch bringing gooseflesh to the skin. He brought his hand to the small of her back, hanging, fingers spread and trembling.

Rider inhaled, sharply, hearing her true name, just like when she spoke his true identity. Lancer then smiled and let his hand drop to his side.

Next to them were their weapons, the blood-red spear and the golden blade with its chains billowing, sleeping and awaiting.


End file.
